BOBOIBOY WON'T SAY HE'S IN LOVE
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Singing Boboiboy, Singinig Yaya, Singing Ying and Singing... Gopal?


**OKAY! Today, I'm giving Boboiboy a try. I just watched Hercules on and on especially the singing parts and I came up with this! BOBOIBOY WON'T SAY HE'S IN LOVE! Singing!**

 _ **Disclaimers: I don't own Boboiboy, its characters nor the lyrics I used in this fic…**_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **BOBOIBOY WON'T SAY HE'S IN LOVE!**

* * *

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya and Ying were at Tok Aba's Shop. Boboiboy just sat down on one of the chairs, his friends around him.

"Hey, what's wrong Boboiboy?" Ochobot asked but only to receive a long sigh of frustration from the said boy.

"Hey Boboiboy, what's bothering you?" Ying now asked.

"Yeah, you're not your usual self…" Yaya added.

Boboiboy said nothing.

"Boboiboy, answer us would ya?!" Gopal shouted.

Boboiboy said nothing at first but started to sing _**"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that…"**_

' _Eh, since when did my grandson knew how to sing?'_ Boboiboy's granddad mentally asked as he heard his grandson sing. He never heard the boy sing.

" _ **No man is worth the aggravation…"**_

Ying, Yaya and Gopal stood in front of their friend, giving Boboiboy the same look.

"… _ **That's ancient history. Been there, done that…"**_

 _"Who do you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we could see right through you…"_ the three then sang. Granddad literally jawdropped.

" _ **Oh, No…"**_

 _"Boy, ya can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of…"_ the three continued with their fingers pointing at their friend.

Boboiboy stood up from his seat then started to walk into some direction. His three friends still following him.

" _ **No chance, no way, I won't say it. NO, NO!"**_

 _"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh"_

" _ **It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love…"**_

Ying, Yaya and Gopal looked at each other with questioning looks. _"Oh, oh, oh…"_

As for Boboiboy, he stopped walking then placed his hand on his chest, where his heart is.

" _ **I thought my heart had learned its lesson… It feels so good when you start out…"**_

The three again ran to Boboiboy and stood near him as he placed his hands on his head.

" _ **My head is screaming, GET A GRIP, BOY! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out…"**_

 _"You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling. Boy, were not buying..."_ the three all shook their heads and continued singing _"…Boy, we saw ya hit the ceiling. FACE IT LIKE A GROWN-UP! When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad…"_

" _ **No chance, no way, I won't say it. NO, NO!"**_

At a distance, a certain black-haired boy with goggles was spotted by Boboiboy, making him smile a little.

 _"Give up, give in!"_

 _"Check the grin, you're in love…"_ "Ying teased as she poked Boboiboy's cheek, a smile on her face.

" _ **This scene won't play!"**_ Boboiboy shouted as he started walking again, trying to get away from his friends _ **"…I won't say I'm in love"**_

 _"You're doing flips. Read our lips, YOU'RE IN LOVE!"_

" _ **You're way off base. I won't say it!"**_

 _"He won't say it now…"_ the three again shook their heads while wiggling their finger.

" _ **Get off my case, I won't say it!"**_

 _"Boy, don't be proud. It's okay you're in love…"_

' _It's okay that I'm in love? Yeah, maybe they're right…'_ Boboiboy thought as a smile formed between his lips then sang again…

" _ **Ooh… At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… love…"**_

' _Maybe I am in love…'_ Boboiboy thought again.

"FINALLY!" Gopal exclaimed. "This will be the first and last time I'll sing!"

"I never knew you could sing Gopal…" Boboiboy complimented.

"Boboiboy, you have such a lovely voice! Fang will surely love to hear you sing!"

"Aa! Why not sing for him!"

"Maybe next time…"

' _Yeah, maybe- no- **I am in love with Fang…** '_

* * *

 _ **"Ooh..."**_ : Boboiboy singing

 _"Oh, oh, oh"_ : Yaya, Ying Gopal singing

* * *

 **Okay! So that is done! Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying and Yaya sang 'I won't say I'm in love'…**

 **Short fic, I know… And this just took me one hour to type… SORRY IF IT WAS A BIT CRAPPY…**

 **Still hoped you liked it… REVIEW!**

 **LUV 'yah!**


End file.
